London Buses Route 240
London Buses Route 240 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Golders Green and Edgware, it is operated by Metroline. History Route 240 was introduced in the 1930s between Golders Green and Edgware stations and replaced the former London General Omnibus Company route 104. The only single-decker version of the LS (London Six) type bus ran on route 240. The route has always had an Edgware to Golders Green itinerary, although initially it was split into two sections. The Mill Hill Broadway station to Edgware section being operated by single-deck Leyland Tiger TDs, while the Mill Hill to Golders Green section was served by double-deck AEC Regent III RTs. This was because a low railway bridge over Mill Hill Broadway did not permit double-decker operation. The single-deck part was renumbered 240A and extended to Page Street, and then in 1951 was further extended to Mill Hill East station over the current route 221. Route 240/A is notable at this time as being the only London Buses route that has ever accepted single London Underground tickets, between Mill Hill East, Mill Hill Broadway and Edgware. This was in lieu of the planned extension of the Northern line (cancelled after World War II and the Green Belt Act) from Mill Hill East, via Mill Hill The Hale to Edgware. A ticket for "Mill Hill The Hale" cost a little more than one to Mill Hill East, and enabled the passenger to retain his tube ticket for use on the 240/A anywhere in the direction of Edgware. On 23 January 1966, the two part-workings were recombined into a single through route, after the M1 motorway was built and the bridge at Mill Hill Broadway was replaced with a higher one, permitting the use of double-deckers: thus route 240 has been operating over its current journey since that date. On the same date, route 221 was extended to Edgware and took over the route 240A section through Mill Hill on Mondays-Saturdays. Route 240A then continued as a Sunday-only service between Edgware and Golders Green via Flower Lane, Page Street, Bittacy Rise until 1979, when route 221 gained a Sunday service. On 16 January 1971, it was converted to one man operation with single deck AEC Merlins. In December 1980, it was converted back to double deck operation with MCW Metrobuses. In April 2003, it was converted to low floor operation using Plaxton President bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 30 April 2005, the route was retained by Metroline. On 28 April 2012, the route was retained by Metroline with Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s introduced. On 27 April 2012, the route was retained by Metroline. For much of its history route 240 was operated by Cricklewood (W) garage and on Sundays by Hendon. It is presently operated out of Edgware (EW) garage. In the 1960s Cricklewood's weekend allocation to route 240 was transferred to Hendon. Edgware gained the whole allocation in 1986. Current Route *Golders Green Bus Station *Finchley Road Hoop Lane *North Circular Road *Brent Street Green Lane *Hendon Bell Lane *Hendon The Quadrant *Great North Way *Hendon Cemetery *Holders Hill Circus *Mill Hill East Station *Engel Park *St. Vincent's School *Mill Hill School *Mill Hill The Three Hammers *Birkbeck Road (for Mill Hill Park) *Mill Hill Broadway Station *[[Edgware Bus Station|Edgware Bus Station]] Gallery 240 RM158 MHB MLyons.JPG External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 240, London Buses routes